A Sea of Stars
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: [Written for the TCR Birthday Bash 2019 Days 1 & 2 prompts: Space & Pirates] Baron's quiet contemplation draws the attention of his kidnapper. Baron does not consider this to be a bad thing.


_Written for the TCR Birthday Bash 2019, Day 1: Space and Day 2: Pirates_

* * *

The _Spring Wind_ sailed through the night. In the distance, stars and nebulae make beautiful light shows, and the quiet of space enveloped the ship in its embrace.

Most of the crew were bedded down, as it was the night cycle, but the ship's sole non-crewman was sitting on the gunwale, staring out. A member of the Fellene species, his cat-like head was covered in orange hair and tawny fur, with two wings extending into the cream of his face under his emerald eyes. He had left his customary jacket in his cabin, and so was out in just his white shirtsleeves, red waistcoat, grey breeches and brown boots. He had a journal and ink pen in hand, but hadn't moved either in a half hour.

"Can't sleep?"

Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen turned from his musings on the starscape before him to see the human woman who commanded the ship. A slight and small frame that belayed the strength she had, she too had left her coat somewhere, and was just wearing one of her usual blouses, cut in the style of the people in the Eastern Kaze system. Tonight it was a light green with clasps and embroideries of gold thread in the pattern of kanji, blessings to keep her safe on her journeys. Dark green breeches, brown boots, and a belt holding a pouch, a telescope and a knife on her waist finished the ensemble. Her chin length brown hair was slightly mused, but her matching eyes were bright. She was holding two tankards, which were steaming slightly

"It's so quiet," Baron said. "I'm not used to it."

"Neither was I, when I first took to the stars." Captain Haru Yoshioka handed him a tankard and leaned against the railing next to him. "It was all so strange, how sound didn't travel. A nova in the distance was as silent as the clouds of stardust we skimmed. But, spend long enough out here, and it's the ports and cities that become unbearable." She took a drink, which prompted him to try some of his own. Cider, a good choice for a night like this, even if he preferred tea.

"I hope I'm not here long enough for that to happen. I liked being able to sleep in the Capitol." Baron set aside his journal and pen, and turned to lean against the rail as well.

Haru glanced down at the book. "Those private thoughts, or would a penny be sufficient price?"

Baron shook his head. "Just trying to chronicle the journey. If I'm going to be here on this madcap quest, I want to be able to share the whole story with my children and grandchildren."

"Persephone will likely do the same." Haru chuckled. "She'll probably send a couple copies to the Fellenius. The King will have a fit, and Prince Lune will get to see the other side of his chases after me and his mother."

"How was it you managed to become the rival of the former Queen of Fellene?" he couldn't help asking. It was quite the scandal, when the Queen and Royal Physician both ran off to play pirate. Some had put forth it had been romantically driven, except a close friend of the Queen's had revealed she had no interest in the male sex, which is why there was only one heir. How the now Pirate Queen had befriended Haru, who had to be at least five years younger than himself, he truly wished to know.

But Haru just gave him an enigmatic smile and took another drink. "That is a tale better told by the both of us. Maybe when the treasure is ours, we'll have a pint at the Old Benbow and we'll tell you about it."

"'Old Benbow', I've heard of that." Baron's brow furrowed. "That's on Montressor, right? There was a rumor someone on the planet had found a map to Captain Flint's trove, and I believe that inn was involved somehow."

"Oh, you're hearing rumors about that in the Capitol?" Haru tilted her head. "Care to share the details?"

"Not many to give. Someone hired a crew that set out from Montressor Spaceport, and a few months later supposedly the ship suddenly reappeared in space not far from the port, most of the crew tied in the brig, the captain injured, and first mate missing. Before their executions, the crew claimed they had found the trove, but had no proof of it. Not long after the Benbow, which had been burned down, was rebuilt, bigger and better than before."

"Well, that's the broad strokes of it. Details, you'll have to wait and see."

Baron glanced at Haru, whose smile had turned wistful, and pieces clicked in his mind. "Was that-?"

She held up a finger and wagged it at him. "Ah, ah! Spoilers." She took one last, long pull of her cider, then set the mug on the bench next to him. "In any case, whatever my origin story, I'm here now, and so are you. Maybe this will be the start of your own."

"I sincerely doubt it, but I'm happy to at least be a footnote in yours."

Years later, when Baron's memoirs were published, he would write how that night gave him his first look into the inner character of Haru, and how he believed that was the moment he started to fall in love with her.

* * *

_AN: Yes that is implying Haru was the one who went through the Treasure Planet plot. I'm thinking Persephone, wearing some sort of disguise, takes Silver's role, and that's how they met. Now the specifics of the world i'm not sure, namely is the Capitol basically Space England and all the other planets are colonies, or is it more like Star Wars where it's individual rulers send deligates to a Senate. Either would be fun._


End file.
